


Only Male Descendants

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Male Calista Jane "CJ" Hook, Male Evie, Male Freddie Facilier, Male Mal, Male Uma, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: What if every villain kid was a boy. Read to find out





	Only Male Descendants

Malice is the son of Maleficent. He has blonde hair with purple streaks. 

Evan is the son of the Evil Queen. He has dark blue hair. 

Uriah is the son of Ursula. He has teal hair with white tips. 

Frank is the son of Dr. Facilier. He has dark green hair and some grey streaks.

Chester John "CJ Hook" is the youngest son of Captain Hook. He has blonde hair. 

Ben invited the four VKs to Auradon. Audrey wasn't mad that Maleficent's kid would come but was afraid because he was a boy this time. 

Evan was trained to be a prince who would seduce a princess to marry him.

He flirted with Audrey who was dating Ben but she exposed him with Chad's help. 

Malice didn't use a cookie on Ben because Ben was in love with Audrey and was straight. 

The VKs chose good and Maleficent was a lizard now.

Jay and Carlos started dating three months after the coronation. 

Malice ran away to the Isle of the Lost after the pressure of being the King's Protector and seeing Evan with Doug on a picnic set and confusing them to be on a date. In reality, Evan wanted to ask Malice out and Doug helped him, since Evan helped him with Jane. 

Uriah kidnapped Ben and Audrey for the wand. Since they were Malice's best friends he would try to save them. They fought and won. In the end of the battle in Audrey's Cotillion against Uriah, Malice and Evan kissed. 

In the third movie, Chad steals the scepter after the pressure from his grandfather. Uriah, Harry and Gil helped them. 

Chad apologised after he nearly died and got saved by Hades. He ended up with Willow, daughter of Snow White and Florian. Ben and Audrey took the barrier down. And the VKs came to Auradon.

Uriah and Harry started dating. Same for Frank and Gil. Scott, Scar's son started dating Malice's half-brother and Hades's son, Hayden. CJ and Quinn, Queen of Hearts's son also started dating.


End file.
